


Beautiful

by dunklenacht310



Series: Scents [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A huge amount of fluff tbh, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!Harry, Self-Lubrication, Top Zayn, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht310/pseuds/dunklenacht310
Summary: Zayn is smiling with his eyes sparkling and holding their child, and Harry thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: I don't know or own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Harry is awoken by some sort of cataclysm, loud sounds ringing in his ears and balls of fire raining from the sky.

Well, maybe he’s being a bit melodramatic.

It’s just, Eric can cry _so_ loud some nights. Harry can hear him use all the strength of his tiny little lungs from his crib in the next room, and he’s so _tired_ , has barely slept in the past few months.

Nonetheless, he turns to stand up, but before he can, hands run up his legs, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back to the middle of the bed.

Harry sighs, trying to get Zayn to let him go. “Let me go, babe, Eric’s crying again,” he says, quietly.

Zayn murmurs something, and Harry turns to look at him.

Zayn always looks so soft when he just woke up. Harry’s heart breaks a little, at the thought that all of this is _his_. The man not wanting to let him out from _their_ bed, the small life they created currently demanding their attention from the other room. Harry didn’t think he could have all this, didn’t think anyone would want to give it to him.

But Zayn did, does, will. Zayn smiles, and kisses Harry sloppily on his cheeks, his forehead, his mouth. “I’ll go, babe,” he murmurs, “You go back to sleep. You’re tired.”

Harry sighs and shakes his head. “No, let me go. I’m a shit father, am I not? He’s crying and I’m thinking that I’m too tired.”

Zayn’s eyes immediately get more vigilant and serious, and his hands on Harry’s hips tighten. “You’re not a shit father, Harry. You’re amazing. You’re allowed to feel fucking tired, you gave birth five months ago and you’ve barely slept since then. I’ll go,” he says, kissing Harry again, and the next moment he’s going out of the room, barefoot and in his underwear.

Harry sighs, smiling.

Zayn is, like, not real. He can’t be real, can he? An Alpha isn’t supposed to be so perfect. And he isn’t supposed to be so perfect _with Harry_.

Harry’s eyelids are drooping, but then the hushed whispers coming from Eric’s room catch his attention as soon as he realizes Eric has abruptly stopped crying, and is now just cooing happily.

Zayn must be magic, Harry decides, as if he hasn’t already gotten a thousand proofs for that. He suddenly feels less tired, and he slowly stands up from the bed, tiptoeing to Eric’s room to see what’s going on.

“Baba loves you a lot, you know that, _meri jaan_ ,” Zayn is whispering.

He’s standing in the middle of Eric’s room, next to the crib, and he’s holding their son in his arms, murmuring things to him with his lips brushing Eric’s small forehead. Eric is resting with his head in the crook of Zayn’s elbow, one of his tiny fists balled around some loose strands of Zayn’s hair.

Harry leans into the doorframe, a bit at a loss. It’s been five months, and he still hasn’t gotten over just how _beautiful_ it is, to look at Zayn and Eric together. Zayn, his love, his Alpha, gently rocking their son back and forth to calm him down and lull him back to sleep, is the most beautiful thing Harry could imagine. If he had to choose only one image to look at for the rest of his life, it would be this.

“I have a family,” Zayn whispers with a small chuckle that sounds a bit incredulous, his lips still lightly pressed against Eric’s forehead, “It’s Harry, my love, my Omega. And it’s you, our son, my _meri jaan_. We love you a lot, we waited so long for you, we tried so much, we started to lose our hope until we thought you’d never come. But then you came, out of the blue, our small little miracle, and you sent everything upside-down,” Zayn chuckles again, and Eric coos and snuffles, like he’s falling back asleep.

Harry sighs and smiles. It’s true, that they were losing all their hope. That the doctors told them there weren’t much chances for them to ever have a child.

And then, Eric just showed up, and their lives were never the same anymore.

In a good way, in the best way.

Since Eric had been conceived, Harry had seen a side of Zayn that he’d never seen before. Zayn has always been protective of him, because it’s just how he is, it’s not even because he’s an Alpha. It’s just how Zayn shows his love to the people he cares about.

Since Eric had showed up in that first ultrasound, though, Zayn had started really putting effort into taking care of everything, from the things they needed to Harry himself, always there to help, always there to reassure, always _there_.

“I love you so much, _meri jaan_. I love you and your Dad. You’re my family, my loves,” Zayn murmurs.

Harry already knew that his life was shit before Zayn. With Eric, he now has _proof_ that his life would suck without Zayn, because how did he even go all those years without… _this_? Without Zayn smiling with his eyes sparkling and holding their child, whispering to him that he loves him and Harry?

Eric gives another couple of snuffles, and then Zayn sighs, kisses him on the forehead, and gently places him back in his crib, standing and watching him for a while. Harry doesn’t know how long, because he’s too busy watching them both too.

Zayn only sees him when he turns to go back to the bedroom, because he starts a little and his cheeks go a bit pink, like he’s embarrassed that Harry listened, when honestly, Harry thinks that after straight-up fainting the very second the nurses showed him his new-born son, there’s little else Zayn should be embarrassed about.

Zayn reaches him, and cups his face with his hands, moves his thumbs across Harry’s cheeks, and Harry realizes he’s kinda crying. He chuckles. “We became two huge saps. It’s disgusting,” he comments.

Zayn shrugs and smiles. “Then we’ll be disgusting and we’ll love it,” he declares, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

They sigh and stay there snogging for a while, and Harry only sighs more when he opens his mouth and Zayn’s tongue slips in it, licking around and making the kiss slower but dirtier. They haven’t done it in what feels like forever, but they can now, so Harry steps closer to Zayn, if it’s even possible, and lets his hands run down Zayn’s broad back, down to the waistband of his pants, and then slips his fingers inside it, until he can grab two handfuls of Zayn’s perfect arse.

He feels both of them get hard just with that, and Zayn’s long eyelashes flutter as a small, tiny growl rumbles in his throat, making Harry shiver. “We don’t…” Zayn whispers, clears his throat, and gently backs Harry down so that they’re out of Eric’s room and in the corridor before speaking again. “We don’t have to. It’s been such a short time, you must still be…”

Harry chuckles, because of course Zayn is worried about _that_. “It’s been five months. Not that short of a time,” he replies, his lips on Zayn’s, “And I talked to the doctor. She also says it’s fine. Scar’s ugly though, be warned.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his head, slowly pushing Harry to the bedroom. “You could have no legs, no arms, no nose, and you’d still be the most fucking beautiful human being I’ve ever seen,” he declares, and it’s so fucking sappy that they both roll their eyes at each other.

But then they giggle and kiss, because they’re married, they’re _parents_ , and if they wanna be sappy, they can fucking be, cheers.

Zayn grabs Harry by the hips and places him on the bed on his back, delicately, like Harry can break if he’s too rough. Harry sighs dramatically. “I wonder if one day I’ll get that growly, manhandling Alpha who almost bent me in half while he fucked me again.”

Zayn chuckles. “He’s still here, don’t you fret, my love,” he whispers, his lips tracing the shape of Harry’s neck and collarbones and chest, “But it’s been such a long time. Let me be gentle now and worship you like you deserve and be in awe of the fact you chose to make a family with me, yeah?”

Harry nods, his heart thumping unevenly as it always happens when Zayn expresses his wonder for Harry being so _special_ and choosing him, when really, Harry only thinks it’s the other way round.

Zayn’s mouth is on Harry’s belly now, where the c-section scar is, and he traces it with his tongue. “Beautiful,” Zayn says, almost only mouths it, and then kisses along the line of it while at the same time pulling Harry’s pants off.

Harry is hard and slick, more than he’s been in a while, and Zayn takes a deep breath, kissing the two lines of Harry’s groin while his fingers slip in between Harry’s legs, sliding easily in. “Beautiful,” Zayn repeats, his warm breath ghosting over Harry’s dick and causing goose-bumps all over his body.

Harry’s heart is beating frantically now, and he feels warm all over, and he can’t help a moan when Zayn’s mouth closes around his dick. He immediately snaps his mouth shut, not to wake Eric, and Zayn chooses that moment to start to bob his head in earnest, while at the same time adding a third finger and pumping them in and out of Harry.

Harry grabs onto the sheets, arching his back. It’s really been a while, because he knows he’s producing more slick than usual, and he feels himself tighter than normal around Zayn’s fingers.

Zayn swirls his tongue around Harry’s dick, sucks and slides, before letting him go. “So tight, babe, so tight and wet and hot for me.”

Harry nods. “I want you, Zayn. I need you. Now, please, please,” he whispers and whimpers.

Zayn nods too, and he makes quick work of removing his pants as well, settling better in between Harry’s legs, until their foreheads are touching and they’re looking at each other in the eyes, one of Zayn’s hands cupping the side of Harry’s face. Harry feels the cool metal band on Zayn’s ring finger against the flaring skin of his own cheek.

They keep looking at each other while Harry feels Zayn line himself up with his other hand, and then he’s pushing inside Harry, slowly but surely, both of them muffling their groan in a kiss. Zayn bottoms out in one thrust. “So wet,” he tells Harry, “So fucking wet all the time, makes me lose my mind, babe.”

Harry chuckles. “It’s what you do to me. Sometimes it’s really uncomfortable when we’re _not_ naked in bed. Happens to me even when I just think about you sometimes.”

Zayn’s eyes flash at that, a hint of mirth and pride in there. He thrusts forward, only rocking his hips, but hard, making Harry’s body jolt. “Ah, really?” he asks Harry, “When?”

Harry gasps. “Ah, random times. At work. When we’re out with the lads. When you’re there being my Alpha in front of people, telling them how wonderful I am. The, ah, the usual,” he manages to articulate.

Zayn grins, and doesn’t reply, but he thrusts his hips harder, his hands still cupping Harry’s face and their lips over each other while he fucks Harry slower, but harder.

They don’t speak anymore, only listening to the other’s moans and groans and grunts, and Harry thinks there’s nothing sexier than hearing all those growly noises Zayn makes, and knowing it’s _him_ who makes them happen.

When Harry feels that Zayn’s close, he wraps his legs around his waist tighter. “I want your knot,” he pants, “It’s been so long. Knot me, Zayn. My Alpha. My love.”

Zayn growls. It’s louder than before, and he immediately tries to muffle it by burying his face in Harry’s neck, but Harry knows it’s a bit useless, and he grins. Zayn keeps growling, grunting “ _Mine_ ” and “My Omega” and “My love” and “Take my knot”, and a moment later Harry feels it swell at the base of Zayn’s cock and slide inside him, settling in its rightful place in Harry, and making them both come hard and for a long time.

They stay locked together for a while, and Harry falls asleep on top of Zayn before his knot even starts to deflate.

+

The next morning, when Harry opens his eyes after a night of finally decent sleep, the first thing he sees is that Eric is lying on Zayn’s chest next to Harry, and the baby is awake, looking at Harry and smiling. Zayn must have picked him up from the crib earlier, and now Eric is on Zayn’s stomach, with a hand of Zayn’s protectively set on his small back.

Harry chuckles and slides closer to his husband and child, resting his cheek on Zayn’s arm to look at Eric in the eyes. “Hello, my cute lil’ button,” he whispers, “Good morning. Dad loves you, you know? Very much. Very very much.”

Eric coos.

Zayn, who looks still asleep but maybe he isn’t really, snuffles a little and wraps his other arm around Harry, to hold him closer. Harry chuckles. “My family,” he murmurs, a bit shocked still.

Zayn sighs. “Yeah, babe. My family. _Our_ family,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going places! Thanks for all the love you're giving it, I really appreciate it.  
> Let me know what you're thinking :)
> 
> I am also on Tumblr as wont-you-stay-till-the-am.tumblr.com, come hit me up if you wanna talk.


End file.
